


Our Protections

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Anyone can write words, it's actions that speak louder.





	

Potter,

Thank you for returning my memories. 

Be safe.

SS

Post Script, If this damned owl finds you, take this in whatever attempt it may help provide clarity.

**Author's Note:**

> Severus is a fair bit like the person who holds my heart. Dismissive and protective.


End file.
